


The Pull Out Method

by orphan_account



Category: Big Mouth (Cartoon)
Genre: ABO, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, I would like to apologize beforehand, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, This gonna be bad folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What sort of idiot used the pull out method? Andrew Glouberman is that sort of idiot.
Relationships: Nick Birch/Andrew Glouberman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

Nick was standing on stage in a daze, the lights overhead burning against his body more than usual, as he watched Missy leave with a skip in her step. She was going home and would most likely be thinking of the kiss they had shared only seconds prior.

Kissing Missy was great. There was a heat to it; a passion deep in his gut that he still felt now, but he didn't think it was because he liked her. The feeling was starting to taste like guilt.

Looking at her after the kiss, with her eyes shining bright as though Nick was Nathan Fillion, was not that spectacular.

He didn't feel as starstruck as Missy. Was he supposed to? Did he do something wrong?

It felt like the kiss he had with Jessi. The right amount of sexual tension leading to a wonderful payoff, but after it was all said and done, he just felt awkward.

Why was he even kissing Missy in the first place? He didn't even really like her that much. She was dorky and they were, at most, people with mutual friends.

She was definitely sexy when she allowed herself to be more confident, there was no denying that, but he didn't like the real Missy; the Missy who could ramble on for hours about scientific theories and old mid-fifteenth century bazaars. 

He liked the Demi Moore version of her with the tight-fitting dress, heels, and dominant demeanor that went straight to his crotch. He got caught in a facade and he felt that he had led Missy on.

She and Lars were fine together and he had no business in getting between them. Sure, they had issues, but they would have been able to work them out if Nick hadn't let his hormones get in the way.

This led him to the horrifying realization that he had no idea what would happen if Andrew found out. He knew that Andrew was prone to overreacting when it came to his love for Missy, but, hopefully, Andrew appreciated their friendship more.

He was so lost in his denial that he didn't even notice that he was somehow no longer on the stage, but right in front of the door leading out of the middle school.

Was it always so goddamn hot? He was sure it was the lights on stage, but clearly that couldn't be the case. The constant temperature was the one thing that stopped him from noticing that his legs were mindlessly drifting towards the exit.

"Sugarpuss, it is hotter than a Baboon's tushy in the middle of summer."

Nick jumped at Connie's exclamation, pulling back his hand that had been reaching out to push the exit door. He glared at Connie and saw that her hair was being used as a napkin to dab on the sweat rolling down her face, drenching her fur in the process.

"Jesus flipping Christ, you scared me," looking at Connie's beads of sweat made him notice the sweat dripping down his own forehead. He went and rubbed it off with his arm, wondering if he had caught something from some kid who didn't believe in staying home when they are sick. Stupid attendance.

His confusion turned to anger as he addressed Connie," Where were you when I was with Missy? I could've, like, used you or something," his arms went up into the air to emphasis his point. They were making up for his lack of height as he tried to appear somewhat threatening. His hands went back down in shame, he probably looked ridiculous. The right hand, however, wandered straight to his neck.

God, why was he sweating so much? His nape felt like a swamp; sweaty and disgusting.

Connie answered his question with a dignified humph,"You were doing fine by yourself Ravioli, and," Nick was dragged closer to her by her appendage-like locks," You and I both know you didn't really," she paused and she put a finger on her chin, thinking of the right word to use. When she got it she pointed at his dick and said," Feel anything down there." She did a little swirl with her finger as she said it.

Nick felt blush rise on his face and he was surprised he wasn't blushing before with how fucking hot he felt. He sighed in exasperation at Connie's accusation, but he knew she wasn't wrong. He just couldn't get his head straight. He felt like he was dying and Connie didn't look like she was fairing much better.

"What the hell is happening to me?" Nick enveloped his face with his hands as he questioned the universe and, specifically, Connie. He hadn't heard about anything like this in SexEd or anywhere else. Nothing about feeling as though your insides were boiling over as you wanted to claw your own eyes out. Nothing about this intense never ending heat.. aw shit. He knew exactly what was happening.

"Oh no... no... I have to get out of here," he pushed the palms of his hands deeply into his eyes until his retinas could only see bursts of blue, green and pink. He pushed open the door as he rushed the hell out of there.

"Nick,what the hell are you doing baby! Stay calm, call your parents or something! Oh fuck, watch out!" Connie tried to reach out to Nick to stop him, but her warnings fell on blind ears.

\--------------------

Andrew had been standing outside for a while now. Processing the bullshittery that he had just witnessed. Missy and Nick? What sort of combination was that? What did Nick have that he didn't? In fact, Andrew had a lot of assets that Nick most certainly did not have. Andrew has seen Nick before, he knows. Surely it wouldn't work out, surely right?

Maury was right, he would see Nick's true colors once he came out: a liar or a truther. That was the only reason he had stayed outside for the last ten minutes instead of leaving like a goddamn sane person. The only things he could keep his mind on was the kiss and Maury pacing in the background.

Maury could be so annoying sometimes. Thinking of Maury, though, was a million times better than thinking of wonderful, misled Missy and that back-stabbing, two-faced bitch. You can't go kissing your best friend's ex, that had to be like a law or something.

The door finally opened and he felt relief because he wouldn't have to be in the cold any longer, but also because it most likely meant that either Nick or Missy was coming out. He found himself hoping it was Missy so that he could attempt to woo her.

Andrew lost himself in a daydream of him and Missy making up and making out. So lost, in fact, he almost missed the form of Nick barreling right at him.

\---------------------

Nick ran right into Andrew in his panic to leave and just go home forever. Dreams of living in his room for the rest of his life and hiding his shame. The shame of being an omega or Missy's rebound he did not know.

No one wanted to be an omega. Society treated and viewed them as whores. His life would go down the drain because of his designation. People say that it had gotten better for omegas since the 70s and it had, but there were still assholes. Jessi's mom was an omega and she was an independent businesswoman,so it couldn't be that bad. Yet the fear wouldn't subside, didn't she also cheat on her husband with an alpha?

But he couldn't just leave and reflect on what he was going to do, that would be too simple, he had to run into the one person he would have rather not seen tonight. He quite literally ran into Andrew, but, luckily, with Nick's small stature Andrew didn't fall back from the impact.

\---------------------

"Watch where you're going," Andrew winces as he looks at Nick, who is sweating so profusely that he looks like he feels guilty of something...like Missy. This truly salts Andrew's apples, so he accusingly states," Where are you heading so fast it looks like you are running away from a crime scene." Serves him right for breaking the bro code, he should feel immense guilt.

\--------------------

Nick doesn't see the eye roll that Andrew gives him. He also doesn't process a single thing that Andrew had said. All he notices is that Andrew keeps on blocking his escape.

"What do you fucking want Andrew!" Nick shouts as he tries to push his way through the human barrier. When that doesn't work he steps away from Andrew, cowering, as his hands course through and pull his hair. He probably looked batshit insane right now and he felt like it too.

\--------------------

Andrew doesn't really know how to react to his friend's anger. Isn't he the one who is supposed to be angry? Why is Nick acting like he is the victim here? Nick could be so insufferable and selfish sometimes.

"I just want to know what you were doing here so late? If you were doing anything," or anyone(Missy), but that was only heavily implied. Andrew finds himself slightly frightened by the death glare he receives from Nick after he finishes the question. Again, isn't he the one who is supposed to be angry?

As he looks over to Maury for advice on what to do, he sees that Maury seems to be just as confused as him. Maury shrugs his shoulders at Andrew and that basically tells Andrew that he should just go with the flow and let the shitshow happen.

\--------------------

"I can't take this anymore,"Connie exclaims to Nick as she shakes him back and forth, forcing his small body up so they were looking straight into eachother's eyes," Tell the idiot boy what he wants, so we can leave," she puts him down. Sighing pensively, she whispers,"Maybe take a nice bubble bath," as her anger returns she points at Andrew with a hand on her hip,"Do it."

Nick confronts Andrew and he feels guilt boil in the pit of his stomach. However, that matters far less than the fire he also feels there.

"I kissed Missy and I think she likes me, but I don't really like her. Honestly, I have no idea what you see in her. Will you just let me go?" Nick starts to cry as emotions sweep over him, his tears flow exponentially as he continues to talk. Why does he have to be so hormonal and blunt? He wipes tears away with his sleeve and glances at Connie who is also crying, distracting him enough to where he doesn't try to leave. Instead, he is grabbed on the shoulders by Andrew. Who, now that Nick is actually somewhat paying attention to his surroundings, looks furious.

\---------------------

Maury looks bewildered as Nick starts crying," I didn't really expect him to tell the truth," he shrugs,"But at least you won't have to fight him for Missy."

Andrew doesn't really grasp that last part as he instead grabs Nick's shoulders in a death grip shaking him back and forth,"Why did you kiss her you bitch? Is she not good enough for you? Why does she like you and not me?"

Nick was just being throttled dramatically today.

Maury places his hand up as a caution before placing it on Andrew's shoulder," Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Simmer down." He covers one side of his mouth and whispers into Andrew's ear," You are releasing a lot of pheromones and I don't think this will sit well with," he points at Nick,"Your little friend."

Andrew looks at Nick for the first time since he started yelling at him and sees what Maury means: Nick looks out of it. Tear marks were streaming down his face and he had a glazed look in his eyes.

He did not look like he was all there, but there was a scent in the background of this conversation that Andrew hadn't noticed until now. It was sweet and new and, pardon his french, erotic?

He could hear Maury sniff the air," Oh Andrew,my boy," he slaps his hands together and begins rubbing them up and down.

"I believe you are smelling an omega in heat for the very first time,"he fake wipes a tear from his eye," Truly a momentous occasion."

Andrew feels Maury put a furry hand on his shoulder as he finally puts down Nick. Andrew looks at Maury with blatant confusion in his eye,"What are you talking about?" He begins to look around curiously,"There is no one here but me and." Maury looks over Andrew's shoulder, causing Andrew to look directly at Nick.

"Yes?" Maury asks.

"Nick?!"

"Bingo! You got a hole in one," Maury jumps up and dances around. At some point he fakes that he hit a golf ball, shielding his eyes as he sees the ball's descent into the hole.

Andrew watches in bewilderment, but he finally comes back to his senses,"Nick can't be an omega," he shakes his head feveriously.

"Oh, but yes he can my young, naive student...especially based on the fact he is in heat right now," Maury moves towards Nick like a snake and deeply sniffs the air around him.

"Isn't it such a sweet smell," he says while peering at Andrew.

"Oh,yeah it is," really going straight to his dick it what it is.

" But I can't be doing this," Andrew looks at Nick, waving his hand loosely at him,"He is my best friend."

Maury shakes his head and starts pushing Andrew towards Nick," When has that ever mattered. Tonight I am gonna get you laid."

"Laid?" Andrew tugs his collar away from his throat as he gulps.

"You are gonna fuck your little friend over there and make it the best night of his pitiful life," Maury pointedly states.

"I don't know, Maury. Doesn't this seem kind of invasive?"

"Get in his pants, Andrew, or I swear you will be nonstop jacking off by yourself for the rest of your miserable existence," Maury gets up in Andrew's face, foaming at the mouth with a crazed look in his eyes.

Who was Andrew to deny that? "Ok, fine, I'll try," he raises his hands in defeat before promptly putting them back down. It was a small defeat, but Andrew would reap the rewards.

Maury looked proud as he bowed to Andrew while saying," No,my boy,succeed," before dissolving into the night.

Andrew rolled his eyes. God,why is he so extra.

\----------------------

Nick didn't like the grip on his shoulders, much less the person attached to the shoulders. He also didn't appreciate how Andrew had yelled in his face with abandon.

When he was finally placed down (why was he even picked up in the first place? people using his lack of height did not help his self-esteem), he felt like his legs were gonna to give out, but, luckily, Connie was able to catch him before that happened.

"Oh, my little guppy, we need to get you outta here," she frantically looks around before looking back at Nick," Do you think you can make it home?" She says it sweetly, but there is urgency in her voice.

"I think I can," Nick groans, but he weakly lifts his head off of Connie's shoulder to better smell the air," Where is that smell coming from?"

There most definelty was a smell. Very woody like oak. It smelled like Andrew but more sharp and vivid. He could visualize the scent and it made him feel safe and content. Couldn't he just stay here a little while longer?

He realizes how dumb those thoughts are and how desperate they sound. Oh God, he needs to get his heat-addled brain out of here before he does something he regrets.

Is this what Andrew felt when had presented as an alpha a few months previous? No, based on what he had learned from SexEd,presenting as an alpha was glorious: popping your knot and then you are done, maybe even a mild Rut. Nothing that you couldn't recover from in a few hours.

Presenting as an omega, however, was a horror story waiting to happen with a loss of basic common sense and a Heat that could last anywhere from a day to three.

Nick whimpered. God, he wanted to be consumed by that smell; by an alpha.

"Nick, snap out of it," Connie slapped him as he licked his lips.

"What the hell, Connie?" He rubbed his cheek, finally gaining back his senses.

"You need to get it together and leave before Andrew ends his con-vo-sation," she emphasizes each syllable with a shake of her finger," With his hormone monster," she sassily sways from side to side. Nick liked how she could still come off as comedic in dire situations.

"I know, but," he pauses with a sigh as stress goes away from his body," It smells so good. It feels like the heat is going away." He emphasizes the point by showing Connie that he is no longer sweating, but she looks less than impressed.

That is when he notices that Andrew is just a few feet away and is getting closer by the second. The smell also getting closer.

Andrew was finally in front of him after what felt so long and Connie was yelling at him to leave, to get out of there, but then she stops. Andrew grabs Nick into an embrace and Nick didn't feel trapped like he had before. He sniffed into Andrew's chest and there was the smell.

"Oh, Bubba, he smells real good," Connie says doppily. She somehow pushes him even closer to Andrew with her hips. Nick had no idea why her stance has changed so suddenly, but he didn't mind.

"You know what you want Nicky, so take it," she practically purrs this as she fades into the background.

"Why do you smell so good Andrew?" He takes another inhale and he can tell Andrew is doing the same to him.

He could also feel Andrew's dick hardening aginst his lower body and he allowed himself to grind against it. He took pleasure in hearing the moan Andrew let out. Nick looked up and saw that Andrew was just as horny as he was. He grasped the sides of Andrew's face and caused him to look down at Nick. Andrew had confusion and lust in his eyes and Nick liked it.

This was different from when he had dated Gina; a new type of lust had emerged. He didn't want to grab Andrew's boob and make out, he wanted to get dicked down with Andrew's chode. That was a new feeling for the small adolescent. He craved this feeling. It made the heat go away and it was a relief.

He just wanted the heat to go away.

\----------------------

Andrew was surprised when Nick was the one to make the offer.

"Are your parents home?" Nick asked innocently, acting as if he hadn't been imagining Andrew naked underneath him.

"No," Andrew practically wheezed this out. It was a simple answer and he had never been happier for it. His parents were gone, doing whatever the hell parents do and he couldn't care less.

Apparently that was enough for Nick as he led Andrew to the bike rackby the side of the school. Andrew's bike had been patiently waiting since the beginning of what was supposed to be the premiere night of Disclosure the Movie: The Musical!

Somehow, they both managed to fit on the bike with Andrew in the front and Nick in the back. Nick had his arms wrapped around Andrew's waist and was contently wafting in the smell of pine. It took every bit of willpower for Andrew not to jizz in his pants.

Those minutes from Bridgeton Middle School to his house were the most stressful in his life. Even more stressful than taking the ASSes and that was saying something.

There was something in the way that Nick shivered against him in the cold that made him happy. It made his alpha happy.

When they finnally reached Andrew's house, and by God it was a miracle they hadn't stopped on the way and ravished eachother on the road, they left the bike in the front yard. The tire was still spinning as Nick waited for Andrew to open the front door with the house key.

When the door opened it was like a monster was unleashed as Andrew dragged Nick into the house, closed the door behind them, and pushed Nick up against the door. Andrew had cornered his friend, his omega, and, if he had been able to think more clearly, would have known this was him giving in to his primal instincts.

Nick clearly liked it, however, as his smell was doused in pleasure and lust. Andrew barely has time to process that Nick has grabbed his chin with a single finger and had pulled their mouths together.

This was nothing like their kiss they had when they were trying to test whether or not Andrew was gay(which now was probably an inaccurate test).That kiss felt like apathy and embarassment, but this felt like the start of something new and wet. Andrew most definetly liked it and he could feel the blood rush to his boner as Nick moved from sucking his face to suckling the side of his neck.

They were just two kids panting and frantically making out against the front door until Nick pushed Andrew away. Andrew whined when this happened. Why was Nick stopping? Did he not want this? Had he read everything wrong?

Before he could delve fully into an anxiety attack, he was answered with Nick sharply tugging his arm and leading him upstairs. Nick went down the hall into Andrew's room and coyly beckoned him. So that is where it is going, who is he to deny?

Suddenly, Maurice appeared out of nowhere, startling Andrew. Maury gazed at Nick through the door frame and he was almost impressed,"So, I see that you have not fucked up your chance at losing your v-card to someone that isn't your cousin."

Andrew winced as he was brought out of the moment," Isn't that a low blow." Why did Maury have to bring up Cherry now? It was only one kiss, and a dick pic, and a few hundred unsent dick pics. It didn't mean that much, he certainly did not want to fuck her.

"The only blow you are getting tonight is from Nick,"Maurice brings him back to reality and pushes him into his room.

What is with all the pushing tonight?

Nick is sitting on his bed when he enters and he looks reaaly good. Andre had never really looked at his friend in a sexual light before, but he was beginning to see the appeal: his deep eyes, his charisma, and his cock-sucking lips.

Nick pats the section of the bed right next to him: an invitation. Andrew sits down and is instantly dragged into another kiss. This one holds more passion to it as Nick bites his lips , forcing them open. Soon they are frenchkissing and Andrew gets lost in Nick's display of dominance. How did Nick know so much? He only had like one real girlfriend, why was Andrew being left in the dust?

Nick began nudging him backwards against the headboard of the bed, so now Andrew is lying flat on his back as Nick straddles and makes out with him. Andrew feels as Nick grinds their lower halves together with beautiful friction. Maybe Andrew didn't mind Nick's extra experience. He could almost hear Connie and Maury doing it in the background, clearly they were doing something right.

Somehow it got even better as Nick allowed his torso to go up straight, still straddling against Andrew's waist, so that he could take off his shirt. Andrew basked in the sensuality that was seeing Nick take off his shirt(that was going into his jack-off material folder in his brain). Andrew suddenly felt the need to get up on his elbows and join Nick in the removal of clothes. Nick saw this and took it as a sign to continue.

\--------------------

As Nick took off his shirt, he eyed the prize underneath Andrew's pair of tight jeans. He noticed that Andrew was also taking off his shirt, so Nick guided his hands towards the zipper of the pants.

Who knew taking pants and underwear off of another person was so easy and people said you couldn't think during heat.

Well, Nick couldn't really think when he was not smelling Andrew or kissing him or possibly fucking him. All Nick knew was that the one way to think, and the one way to not feel like he was in hell, was to give in to what the heat wanted: Andrew...apparently.

At least, it was not a random stranger and Nick could appreciate how good Andrew looked naked. There was a possibility of a long-lasting relationship after this and that made Nick excited; there were worse people to spend your first heat with.

Nick hurriedly got the rest of his clothes off and could feel it as Andrew eyed him up and down. He was enjoying this way too much, but Nick found it sexy.

They were finally bare skin to bare skin and, God, is this what all those pornos about? Nick could almost orgasm just looking at Andrew right now. Out of nowhere a thought appeared: he really liked Andrew. Again, he knew that a relationship with his best friend was desirable.

\--------------------

Andrew felt embarrassed as Nick ripped away the cloth that shielded his skin from the world, but they were already too deep into this night. There was no backing out now.

Nick leaned back down to breathe against and suck Andrew's neck. They both gasped in unison causing Nick to start giggling. He lifted his head away Andrew's neck and placed it on his chest. It looked like he was listening to Andrew's heartbeat and it was adorable. Apparently, cute Nick was a turn on, who knew?

Nick eventually looked back up and, seeing the sexual desire in Andrew's eyes, got up to hover over Andrew's face. He made sure to grind pressure into both of their waists as his did so and he could see his friend's face morph with pleasure.

"Do you have any condoms?"

Andrew has shocked by Nick's bluntness and sincerity. They really were going that far. This was great, but wait.

Maury suddenly came running into the room invisible to Nick, but very apparent to Andrew. He looked mildly flustered.

"Abort! Abort! We have no condoms!" Maury dramatically drops to his knees thrusting his fists towards the sky," Why God? Why have you forsaken my sweet boy and his desire to get laid?"

Andrew felt disappointment and embarassment seep into his brain.Had he lost his chance? What loser doesn't have condoms on them at all times?

Jay would reprimand him for not be prepared. No, he is not going to think of Jay when he is about to possibly have sex.

He glances at Nick, who has moved on to sucking more hickeys onto the side of his neck. He turns back to Maury," Do we need condoms? I could like," he shrugs on one side as to not bother Nick,"Pull out?" He whispers the last part because what idiot actually considers that. Apparently, he is that idiot.

"Blasphemy," Maury looks away, covering his face with one hand and pushing his other towards Andrew,"But if you insist," he Cheshire Cat smiles at Andrew and gives him a thumbs up.

"I," Nick takes a break from sucking his soul out through his neck to look at him expectingly,"Do not have condoms," he says finally.

Nick pouts," But I can pull out." Andrew says this like he had solved world hunger and, to him at least, getting laid was way more important.

Nick laughs at Andrew's suggestion as he says,"Are you saying that or are you actually gonna pull out?"

Andrew is offended at this accusation and Nick's annoying laughter. Why couldn't he have complacently gighled like he had earlier?

"I have enough control to pull out," Andrew indignantly humphs. That answer was fine by Nick, who, in his heat, couldn't think clearly enough to realize that that was a dumbass idea.

Nick looks at expectantly at his dick,"Do you know what to do?" He allows himself to be submissive for the first time this night, letting Andrew take the reins.

"Not really," Andrew embarassingly admits. He wants to hide his face and leave in shame, his desire to be with Nick is stronger.

Andrew is surprised when he is pulled into another searing kiss and as Nick pulls away, saliva connecting their mouths, Nick says,"Then let's find out together."

Maury had watched the entire thing play out and quite bluntly asked Andrew," We are so not pulling out right?"

Andrew sighed,"Totally." He was pumping his jack-off lotion onto his hand because, though he may be inexperienced, he understands the importance of lube.

Nick was brought out of his heat contentment as Andrew spoke to nobody,"Did you say something?"

"No?" Andrew tried to sound sure, but he knew that it sounded like a question.

Heat-addled Nick took that though, he hummed happily in reply. He was waiting for Andrew to start using the lube.

Looking at Nick, with his legs spread open and beatifully displayed, Andrew hoped he would not later regret this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have no idea what I am doing.

\--------------------Saturday

Waking up to the light coming in through the blinds was not an uncommon occurrence for Nick. Usually, on the weekend, he would just turn over so that his back would be facing the window, but as he turned, groggily opening his eyes with the intent of closing them again, he found himself shocked and confused at what he saw.

It was not the wall of his bedroom that he was staring at, but the wide-open eyes of Andrew, who looked just as bewildered as Nick felt.

They must have only held eye contact for a second before Andrew yelped and fell backward off the bed.

"Fuck!" Andrew blurted as he banged his head on the floor.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Nick sat up rapidly as he said this, peering over the edge of the bed at Andrew and...

"Holy shit," Nick whispered in astonishment because Andrew was completely butt-fucking naked. Why in the ever-loving fuck was he naked?

Wait, no, he was in bed with Andrew, who was naked and, by using math or whatever, that must mean?

Nick took a break from gaping at the groaning form of Andrew, who was worrying over the possibility of a concussion, to look down at himself.

He had to lift the sheets of the bed to do so, but yeah, okay, his fears were confirmed. This is great. Love this. Amazing. This would totally not strain his connection with his friend.

He tried to deny it all for a second, but the pain in his ass and his clothes strewn on the floor surrounding Andrew really just cemented everything.

Feeling the urge to cover his body, but not the courage to go out and get his clothes, Nick brought his knees up to his chest, the sheets acting as a barrier between the skin, and wrapped his arms around his legs. Huddling nervously to await a response from Andrew.

Andrew seemed to realize, as he laid on the floor, that his dick was out to the wind because he started scurrying around the room. First, he covered his privates with his hands, but when he got this first article of clothing he used that instead. He haphazardly bundled the clothes into his arms and spared a long glance at Nick.

Nick had been watching everything with morbid curiosity and promptly began staring at the window when Andrew turned his head to glance at him before leaving the room.

Nick shot out of the bed a few seconds after Andrew's departure, fear in his heart that Andrew might return soon, and ran around the room getting his clothes. He almost tripped as he hopped to put on his signature pair of brown jeans, and he found himself wondering why he wore the same thing every day.

He sighed in relief when he was finally fully dressed, plopping himself down on the bed and tiredly putting his face

into his hands. What was he going to do?

Before he could resolve this mind-boggling question, the door was thrown open and Andrew walked in, lacking the gusto he had in opening the door. Nick looked up in a knee-jerk reaction to the sound of the door hitting the wall and very much regretted doing so.

Nick didn't know how to describe the look on Andrew's face; was that hatred, bitterness, terror or confusion that he saw? Did he want to know?

For the third time this morning they made eye contact and this was definitely the most awkward of the trio. They were both at a loss of what to do and were wishing that the other would be the one to talk first.

Andrew was the one to take initiative as he stuttered out, " Oh, hi Nick," weakly waving his hand as he spoke.

"Are you going to stop being friends with me because of this?" Nick bluntly asks because that is really all he is worried about right now.

"Pfft," Andrew moves one hand in an up and down movement of reassurance. "Water under the bridge, there are definitely other things that will make me stop being friends with you," he shrugs as he says this.

Apparently, Nick was right to worry about Andrew valuing his dead relationship with Missy over years of friendship.

"Oh, good, I guess?" Nick questioningly asks, a hand finding the back of his neck rubbing it nervously up and down. He was slightly happy that their friendship would not be ruined over something so embarrassing, but depressed because it would most likely end over Missy.

"I think you should go," Nick wasn't that shocked when Andrew said this, but he was slightly offended. However, he recognized that there was no reason for him to stay and there was nothing else for him to say.

"Oh, okay," it would be best for him to leave, so Nick got up and walked across the room to the exit, making sure to avoid Andrew.

When he reached the door he let out a, "Bye," not even turning around to see his friend. He didn't wait for a reply and promptly hurried away from the room, the house, to his own bedroom. He had walked with a slight limp that he hoped would go away before anyone noticed.

It was early morning on a Saturday, so no one was up yet, at least, no one had gotten out of bed yet. It didn't seem like anyone had noticed his absence during the previous night, so he easily slipped into his room and flopped himself onto his bed. He stifled his breath against a pillow as he pressed his body against the bed.

From somewhere in the room a feminine voice manifested, "Well, that went horribly."

Nick could feel a weight on the bed as Connie sat down and started patting his head like he was a child.

"Why the hell did I do that?" His voice was barely comprehensible, but, with the ear of a parent, Connie was able to decipher it.

Connie continued to reassuringly pat Nick's head, "It was your first heat, sugar, you literally had no control over it."

Nick takes his head off the pillow and looks up at Connie, "I barely even remember any of last night and it hurt, but it felt good, y'know. Is that supposed to happen? What does being an omega even mean?" He gets up from where he is laying and sits next to Connie.

"Well, it hurts the first few times and people usually don't remember their first heat because they aren't used to the hormones. However, if you keep bottoming," Nick gawks in embarrassment when Connie says this, so she stops.

She takes her hand and puts it under Nick's jaw, drawing his gaze towards her. Cupping his chin, she has him look up into her eyes as she says," If you didn't look so damn traumatized I might have explained everything through a musical number, but I think I'll just explain it."

She hops off the bed and looks down at Nick, both hands like handles on her hips, "You will have a heat each year from anywhere to one day to a week," she begins pacing around the room.

She does a little, happy bounce at the beginning of her next statement, pointing at Nick, but continues pacing," Oh! You should probably ask how long your maternal grandma's heats were. Heat length is hereditary."

She continues rambling and begins using overly expressive hand motions to emphasis each word, "You will obviously get taller, that stays the same, and you have already gotten taller since the beginning of the school year. You are almost catching up to the other boys and I bet my bottom dollar that by the end of the summer you will be as tall as Jay. You'll probably be shorter than the alphas but around your dad's height when you are full-grown."

She wipes a tear from her eye, "My baby is growing up."

Connie stops walking right in front of Nick as he starts replying, "That is a lot to take in." He looks overwhelmed about the whole situation. It reminds Connie of when Jessi presented as an alpha and how she had worried about societal standards.

"Don't they teach y'all anything in school," Connie exclaims, throwing her hands up in an exasperated motion. How dare society hurt her babies.

"There is next to nothing about female alphas and male omegas in SexEd," Nicks rolls his eyes before mumbling, "Will I have a...um."

"A period?" Connie crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow. Nick bashfully avoids staring at Connie before taking a deep breath, looking back at her, and nodding.

Connie facepalms before muttering under her breath," Stupid Earth school systems." She then puts her hands on Nick's shoulders,"No, sweetie, you will not have a period, but you do have uterus. Don't give me that look," Nick was looking at Connie like she was crazy, but he knew that it was true.

"In fact, you won't really have to worry about that area yet, it literally just formed. That was why you were cramping and feeling nauseous the last week or two."

Still feeling uneasy Nick stammered out, "I guess that makes sense," because he had been suffering from nausea lately, but he thought it was through the anxiety and nerves induced by the school musical. 

He starts to brighten up as he continues," Actually, that clears up a lot, so I won't have to worry about Andrew not pulling out?"

"That is all you remember from last night?"

"Basically," Nick shrugs.

Connie pinches the bridge of her nose, Andrew was such a little knothead. "Probably not and Andrew doesn't have any STDs so even less to worry about."

"Thanks, Connie, you are a good hormone monster."

Connie plops herself back onto the bed and does a beckoning motion to Nick. Nick obliges as Connie embraces him, her chin on the top of his head.

"In hindsight, I should've expected you were an omega. I minored in male omegas with a major in female alphas. What do you think you're going to about Andrew?"

"I'll just pretend nothing ever happened and hope that Andrew gives me the same courtesy."

"Sounds like a good plan that will never backfire and blow up in your face, Connie pauses," You should probably tell your parents you presented."

"Yeah, you're right."

"You should also take a shower. You reek of alpha."

Nick got up from the hug and went to his mirror. Looking himself in the mirror, sunken eyes and a ticket on his neck, Nick hoped that everything would be better on Monday.

\--------------------Sunday

Nick had about a day to process how he was going to tell his parents that he was an omega. He was almost caught the night before when his mom mentioned smelling a new scent at the dinner table.

He was saved from being exposed when Leah mentioned that it might be the new perfume she was trying out and if it bothered anyone she would stop using it. Mom said that the scent didn't bother her and, in fact, it felt familiar. Nick had avoided the star his mom had given him as she said it.

He just hadn't been ready to come out then, but he was ready now.

He figured that telling them today would be the best course of action, so when he went down to the kitchen to get breakfast and saw his mom, he decided to tell her.

She was pouring herself a cup of coffee and Nick was just awkwardly standing in the entrance to the kitchen.

Without even looking up Diane asks," Nicky, are you going to talk to me about whatever is on your mind or are you going to just stand there forever?"

Nick rolls his eyes, darn parental instincts, before moving to get next to his mom who finally finishes pouring her cup and looks at Nick. She sips at her coffee," So, what is on your mind?" 

"I presented."

"I figured."

"You what?" Nick double-takes.

"I knew that it was your scent last night. Nicky, I'm your mom I can recognize your smell. Surprised your dad didn't notice, but he does have scent issues."

"Are you mad?"

"Come here," Nick gets closer to his mother so that she may place a hand as his cheek, he leans into the touch.

"I can't be mad at you over this. Presenting is scary, especially when what you present as is not socially acceptable.

"I don't want to be an omega, Mom."

"As a female alpha, I understand not wanting to be the way you are, but, as your mother, I am so sorry that the world has made you feel uncomfortable in your own body."

Nick watches as his mom conjures up a plan about what to do. "How about I head to the pharmacy and get you some scent blockers?" she asks with a reassuring smile," I was on them when I was your age. You can let people think you are a beta; I did that. When you are comfortable you can get off them, but you are going to have to tell your dad and siblings."

"Okay, that sounds reasonable," he starts to turn around to leave but swerves last second to hug his mom.

"Thanks," and after finishing his show of gratitude he runs back up to his room, breakfast was forgotten.

\--------------------

Missy was practically shivering with nerves. She had just broken up with Lars in the young adult section of the local Barnes and Noble and he seemed to take it well enough, but it was hard to read him sometimes. His nice-guy veneer was rarely broken.

She had lied about the timeline like Mona had told her to and she didn't even find herself guilty about it. Sometimes little white lies were for the greater good.

Now, she could ask Nick out without feeling remorseful about Lars and, as she walked up to Nick's door, she felt a spring in her step.

She wanted to ask him out in person without the judgment of their peers and Sunday was the perfect opportunity to do this. It was around three in the afternoon and the sun was giving off a pleasant warmth as Missy knocked on the door.

It took a few seconds, but Missy could hear shuffling coming from inside the house so she knew not to worry. She beamed when Nick finally opened the door.

Nick looked surprised to see her. He stepped out onto the porch and closed the door behind himself, "Hi, Missy."

Missy does a little wave, "Hi, Mis- I mean, Nick. Hi, Nick." She was beginning to lose the confidence that she had gained earlier that day. God, she probably looked like a total fool. No, shut up, she had to be positive. She was an independent, beta woman.

"What are you doing here, Missy?"

She looks done at her feet to avoid Nick's gaze, "Um...I came to ask you if," her head perks up as she sniffs at the air, "Do you smell something?" It was a neutral, woody smell, but, if Missy had looked further, she would have noticed the synthetic tone.

It was Nick's turn to look away, "Oh, it is probably me. I presented right after I left Friday night."

Missy nodded in understanding before looking expectantly at Nick, waiting for him to say what he presented as.

It took Nick a second to realize this before he said, "Beta."

He said it like he was hiding something, but Missy didn't pay much mind before she exclaimed," Welcome to the beta club! We are underappreciated and seen as boring, but we bring a lot to the table, anyway, where was I?" She was rambling like she always did, why was she so annoying, no, positivity.

She briefly shut her eyes and took in a deep inhale before grinning, "I was wondering if you would like to go mini-golfing with me at Golf Lundgren Thursday night?"

"Like a date? Aren't you and Lars dating?" Nick seems taken aback.

"Yeah, like a date. I broke up with Lars today, " Nick winces, but Missy doesn't notice, " Would around six work?"

"Sure, sounds fun. See you then! Bye!" Missy felt too much jubilation to notice how quickly Nick left.

"Yes," Missy pumps her hand towards the sky.

"That boy totally wants you, Missy," Mona bumps her hip against Missy's side. Missy hoots with excitement.

\---------------------

After watching Missy leave, Maury and Andrew come out from their hiding place in Nick's bushes.

Andrew had noticed Missy walking to Nick's and decided to spy, I mean, investigate what was transpiring.

Maury was the first to speak," That lying bastard!"

Andrew nodded in agreement," He said he didn't even like Missy, but he still decides to go on a date with her. He used me. I should've never believed him."

Andrew began to deviously smile as he came up with a plan to get back at Nick: a terrible, horrible, no-good, very bad plan. Maury cackling in the background.

\--------------------Monday

Nick was ambling to his locker when he noticed that Andrew was leaning against it. Having been calm all morning, partially because he has reassured himself that the scent blockers did work, he now felt his heartbeat quicken. He was trying to hurry to class without being seen, but Andrew noticed him.

There was no way out, so Nick admits defeat by going to Andrew.

Andrew looks him up and down. Nick almost submits under the gaze but manages to maintain his composure.

"So, Beta?" Andrews questions, but it sounds more like an accusation. Andrew knew what Nick was hiding and now it had been confirmed how much power the secret had over Nick. Would Andrew use it?

Nick nods, focusing on the hallway leading to his first hour when he notices Jessi walking towards them.

"Hey, Jessi," maybe she could break up this tense situation.

Andrew waves, barely acknowledging her.

It doesn't seem to phase her as she just goes straight into her story, "You would not believe how crazy my weekend was." Nick could practically see the irony oozing from her statement.

"My mom and Dina are going on a River Cruise this week and right before they left Dina talked about being a good female alpha influence on me. My mom totally agreed with her, like the audacity, but I'm staying with my dad for the week so that is pretty good."

"Oh yeah, I noticed that he dropped you off today, " Missy slides up from nowhere to join the conversation, " I was curious, now I know."

Jessi jumps away from where the voice came from only to realize who it was, so she attempted to play it cool," Missy, you scared me hi."

"Hi Jessi, " Missy joyfully states.

"Andrew, " based on the glare Missy gave Andrew they did not have a good relationship right now. Not surprising.

"Hey, Nick, " Missy gives him a sultry gaze which he did not want to return. He was more confused than anything.

"Well, better head to class, " Andrew breaks the silence before heading off in a direction that did not lead to his first hour. Whatever. Nick couldn't care less, so he broke away from the group of two girls, after getting his things from his locker, to go to his class.

\--------------------

Phase One of his brilliant plan began as Andrew walked to the band room to find Lars.

Entering the room he wasn't surprised that he automatically was asked by Lars in an annoyed tone," What do you think you are doing here?"

"I know that you and Missy broke up."

Lars dramatically turns to Andrew because he had been previously gazing at the wall and think philosophically about Missy, " What about it? Did you come to brag to me? You should leave before you make a fool of yourself."

"No, I know something that I think you would like to be aware of, " Andrew reaffirms his position in the room.

"What could you possibly?" Lars inquires with turmoil evident in his eyes.

"Missy and Nick kissed friday night and that is why she broke up with you, " Andrew smirks.

"Lies!"

"Truth!"

"No, why would she lie to me?" Andrew could smell the hostility coming off of him.

"Yes! Join me Lars and we can take our revenge."

"I am going to watch as the life drains from Nick's eyes as I crush his neck with my bare hands, " Lars glides out the door and Andrew follows like a sheep.

"A little extreme, but I like the passion."

\--------------------

Nick was sitting across from Jessi and Missy at lunch. He was chewing on some cardboard-like fries while they were partaking in small talk. Every once in a while Missy would look at Nick and he would politely smile at her. He could tell how happy she was with the idea of them, but he couldn't keep leading her on. She was such a nice, sweet girl. She didn't deserve him; no one deserved a fuck-up like him.

Out of nowhere, he felt someone shove him off the bench he was sitting on. He luckily had quick enough reflexes to cushion his fall with his hands.

"Oh my God, Lars, what is your problem?" Jessi stands up banging her hands against the table. She was challenging the other alpha. Missy also got up to closer to Lars.

As Nick glanced up, he finally noticed that it was Lars who had pushed him. A man usually so docile and calm was now erupting with territorial alpha pheromones and it was enough for Nick to become dizzy and lightheaded. He could feel his eyes begin to dilate and he wondered why Lars...oh, Missy. Typical.

Lars growls at Nick before addressing Jessi, " My problem is with this whore who made Missy cheat on me and then break up with me."

Missy puts her hand on Lars' shoulder," Lars, stop it. It was my fault, not Nick's."

Lars bats her hand away,"And you, Missy, why did you lie to me."

"I wanted to let you down gently," Missy sprints out of the room bawling. If people hadn't noticed the commotion before they had definitely noticed now.

Nick could feel everyone's eyes on him as he got off the floor. He tried to preserve his dignity by pretending he didn't notice the stares.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he notices movement, " Andrew, I can see you. What the hell did you tell Lars?"

Andrew stops in the middle of his path to the door and turns to Nick," Nothing you wouldn't already know." He exits from the cafeteria and Nick doesn't see him for the rest of the day.

Nick sits back down at the table and is joined by Jessi. People throughout the lunchroom were judging him and whispering. He just wants to crawl into a hole and die.

Jessi is able to read his mood and dominantly yells, " Nothing to see here, assholes, " everyone swiftly looks away like nothing had happened.

Jessi rolls her eyes before looking at Nick with concern, " That was so immature of Andrew. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, " but he wasn't and oh boy, did he feel like a cliche. Jessi seemed content with the answer though and they continued with lunch in silence.

\-------Friday

It was officially Nick's last day of 7th grade and he was excited. Why they had a graduation, he does not know, but the staff didn't either.

He was sitting next to Jessi who was honestly one of the only friends he could stomach right now besides Jay.

Where was Jay even? He hadn't really seen him at school all week and only caught a glimpse of him last night at Golf Lundgren when he has stopped his brothers from blowing up Port-A-Potties and harassing a random female bystander. Jay had appeared sad afterwards, but Nick did not want dwell upon that night.

He was sitting next to Jessi in the gym on a crappy foldable metal chair and he just wanted to get it over with.

"Ugh," he moans," This reminds me of Judd's graduation, but somehow it is even more pointless."

"Judd graduated, " Jessi raises her eyebrow at Nick, " Where is he planning on going to college?"

"Jessi, " Nick snickered in disbelief. Thank God for Jessi being able to unintentionally lighten the mood.

"What?" she replies defensively.

"Judd graduated last year. He is going to New York University. You know that he is nineteen?"

Jessi's face goes red with humiliation," I thought he was held back. What is he even doing in college?"

"Pre-Med, " Nick said it like it was obvious. Nick rolled his metaphorical eyes; people always liked to think Judd was secretly smart, but they didn't actually know how smart he was.

"What?" Jessie was shocked.

"Yeah, he wants to be a veterinarian. Shouldn't you know this? You are obsessed with him, right?"

Somehow Jessi gets even more red as she huffs out, "What? I don't see him as a mysterious figure that I can impose any personality on because I know nothing about who he actually is."

"Obviously not, " Nick teases.

"Wait, stop. Let's change the subject. How was your date with Missy?"

"How did you-"

"Everyone knows, Nick."

"Well, it was fine. We were having fun,but then Lars and Andrew interrupted us. Lars, like, threatened to kill me. Which was pretty weird and I guess that passed one of Andrew's moral guidelines because he apologized to me. He gave me permission to date Missy and told me I better do right by her."

"That sounds good besides the part where you got threatened."

"Yeah, but, the thing is, I don't really see Missy that way," Nick wrung his hands.

"Does Andrew know that?"

"I literally told him as he gave me his blessing, but he wouldn't hear it."

"What does Andrew know?" Andrew butts his way into the conversation, looking questioningly at them both.

"Nothing, " Jessi answers on instinct, standing up from her seat. Not wanting to be the one idiot sitting down Nick also gets up.

Nick sighs," I need to come clean Andrew. You already should know this, but I don't like Missy the way she want me to." Throughout his little speech he could see Andrew better angrier and angrier.

He flinched when Andrew yelled into his face,"I gave you my heart and soul and you fucking throw it away? You fucking bitch!"

"What are you guys yelling about?" Can no one read the room? Why do people just join conversations? Nick couldn't get mad at Missy.

"Nick doesn't actually like you, " Andrew glares at Nick as he informs Missy," Go on, tell her the truth."

"Nick?" Tears were brimming Missy's eyes.

"Missy, I-" he peers away, ashamed.

"No, it can't be true, " she backs away from the group, her head shaking compulsively from side to side. She flees for the second time that week, she sure does like avoiding confrontation.

"Wait, " Nick tries to reach out and stop Missy, but fails.

Instead of waiting, stagnantly listening to the verbal abuse that was sure to follow from Andrew, Nick chased after Missy.

He was able to catch up to her and halted when he reached a few feet away from where she was slumping against a locker.

He inched forward, "Missy."

"Go away, Nick, " her face was shoved between her knees, shielding her tears.

Nick scratches the back of his neck," I want to apologize." This causes Missy to perk up and finally look at him. Her face was stained from her weeping.

He takes a deep breath before he continues, " What Lars, Andrew, and I did to you was thoughtless and mean. You are your own person, Missy. You shouldn't be treated as property to be fought over."

"Go on, " Missy sniffles.

"Missy, you deserve a smart, humble person who cares about you and what you have to say. I am not that person and I don't really think anyone at this school is. People here are kinda assholes."

This gets a chuckle from Missy and she sorrowfully stares at Nick, " I'm sorry too."

"You have nothing to be-" he was interrupted by Missy before he could complete his argument.

"But I do. I feel like I forced you to pretend to like me just because you didn't want me to get depressed, but look where we ended up."

Missy sadly stares at Nick. She was right, this has been a two-way street. He offers her his hand,"Friends?"

"Friends, " she takes it and allows him to pull her off the ground.

She pats at her graduation gown, cleaning away nonexistent dust," Why can't more boys be like you? Beta boys are just so much more reasonable."

" Betas gotta stick together, right?" He could feel somewhere deep in his stomach shame over the fact that he was an omega. He was a liar and Missy proved that people would only appreciate him as a beta, but he ignored it.

"Right, thanks for apologizing."

"Thank you for apologizing as well, Missy."

\--------------------

Matthew walked over to Jessi and they both watched in amusement as Andrew angrily stomped off to some unknown location. She was thankful that she wasn't completely alone in thinking the whole ordeal was ridiculous.

"What a shit show."

"Straight people," Matthew mutters, then he taps his finger to his chin," At least it was entertaining."

"You aren't wrong. Hey, make sure to keep in touch, " she playfully nudges Matthew, "I want to hang out over the summer.

"Sure, but it might not be that much. I'll probably be hanging with Aiden, like, all the time."

"Oh, I know this is kinda intrusive, but I could be a third wheel some of those times. He could invite a friend too."

"He doesn't actually like you, " Mathew says with hesitance.

"We only met once, how did I leave such a bad first impression? I helped you get together, " Jessi could feel herself ramble, but she cared more about keeping her friendship intact. How did Aiden not like her? She thought they hit it off well.

"It isn't that, " he mumbles the last part," He just doesn't like female alphas."

"No way, " Jessi covers her mouth in shock, widening her eyes.

"I tried to tell him that you were great, but he wouldn't hear it. Apparently, female alphas take away from the struggles of real minorities."

"You are dating a sexist?"

"Yes."

"And you know you are dating a sexist?" Jessie was getting more furious as they continued.

"Yes?"

"And you didn't break up with him?"

"He is the only guy our age attracted to guys in this whole goddamn area. I am desperate and besides that one thing, he is a fine person."

"What about Jay? Jay likes guys, " Jessi shrieks at him.

"I'm not that desperate."

"But you're desperate enough to date a sexist, misogynistic pig, " Jessi roughly shoves Matthew away from her.

"Yes, " Matthew guiltily looks away and she could almost hear him breaking up with that bastard boyfriend of his.

"I guess I'll see you this summer, " she cheerfully concludes, sitting down and patting the seat next to her.

Matthew shakes his head and sits down," I guess you will, " and even though he looks miserable, Jessi doesn't mention more about Aiden.

\--------------------Sunday

Nick was numbly poking at his cereal the morning that the camp bus would pick him up. He didn't know if he could handle two weeks with Andrew.

"What seems to be the matter, Nicky. You have barely touched your breakfast, " Diane asks looking up from her own cereal.

"I had a big fight with Andrew and it is going to be so awkward at camp, " Nick continues shifting his spoon through his Cheerios.

"Sweetie, see things from his perspective and apologize, " why did his mom make everything seem so simple?

"I think I'll do just that," it had worked for Missy, so why wouldn't it work for Andrew?

As Nick was leaving he could hear his mom whisper," Omega-alpha quarrels," with amusement in her voice.

It didn't take that long to find Andrew, for he was playing basketball on his driveway.

Nick awkwardly waved at Andrew, getting his attention,"Hey, Andrew, I just wanted to apologize about being a dick about Missy. I understand that you really like her and I should have never have gotten between you and her.Can you forgive me?"

"Apology accepted," Andrew numbly states as he dribbles the basketball.

"Oh great," this felt easier than it had with Missy, there has to be a twist. He puts up his hands as he waits for Andrew to pass him the ball," So about camp, I was thinking..."

"I'm not going to camp."

"What, " Nick gasps, crestfallen. His hopes had been too high so he had fallen really far, at least 100 stories.

"I'm not going to camp. Nick, you have been such a dick to me for such a long time and this fight that we had really showed me that. I think we should stop being friends for the time being, " Andrew brushes Nick aside and makes a basket.

"Okay, " Nick says hoarsely, trying not to cry. He points at the basket before turning to leave, "Look, you finally made a basket. You haven't done that all year."

"Your kid is an asshole, Maury, " Connie bluntly states.

"I know, but he practiced in the mirror all morning."

"That is all I have...actually, why did you use me?"Andrew questions.

"What do you mean?" Nick stops walking away.

"Okay, he is going off-script. What is he doing?" Maury grabs his hair.

"Why did you have sex with me? Why did we never talk about it?"

"I thought you didn't want to. I thought you were ashamed, " now Nick was actually crying.

"Maybe I was ashamed. Why would I want to be with a slut like you?"

Oh, so it is going to be like that. What had once been sad tears was now angry tears as Nick yelled, " Why you I want to be with someone who lies about pulling out? You fucking knothead alpha. Fuck you, Andrew."

Maury pulls out his hair before calmly saying, "Okay, it went so off the script I think we might have gone into another dimension, but I think everything went fine."

"Maury, " he turns to see what Connie has to say, but is rewarded with a knee in the balls. He falls to the floor and moans.

Connie kneels down to whisper into his ear, "Give that to your kid for me. Tell him it was from Nick's hormone monster because he is being a little motherfucker."

\------------------

Andrew watches as Nick retreats and he feels proud for standing up for himself.

Maury limped over to him,"Andrew, not to destroy a thrilling moment, but I have something I must give you."

"What, Maury?" he is interrupted by Maury kicking him in the dick. He simply falls to the concrete and lays there, pain very much existing. Maury leaves before he can ask why that had to be done.

He hears the outside door open as his father shouts at him, " Andrew, get off the floor. What are you still doing here? You are going to be late for the bus."

"I am not going to camp, " Andrew weakly supports himself with his legs.

"What are you talk abouting? I already paid for it."

"I'll get a job and pay you back, " he yells back at his father.

"Fine, " Marty throws up his hands in defeat, " But I expect to be paid back by the end of the summer."

\-------------------

Nick is on the steps of the Camp Mohegan Sun bus and Andrew is nowhere in sight. He doesn't know whether he should happy or sad that Andrew isn't there.

"I can't believe he's really not coming, " is what he decides is the appropriate thing to say.

Connie seems just as confused as him, for she switches from crying to fury, her hair surrounding her like a banshee,"That's cause he don't love you no more, but that little bastard can sit on a spear and be impaled."

Nick heads to the back of the bus, passing the obstacles that separate him from isolation. He fist-bumps a boy there, makes a light remark about the girls at another camp to another, and then he is there: the back of the bus.

He feels so numb and Connie tightens her hand around his. He finally realizes how he feels about Andrew not being there as the bus starts moving, further separating them: depressed as hell.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty bad, but I might continue it. Constructive criticism is welcome because both my grammar and the plot suck.


End file.
